Spingebill Travels Half the Globe for a Hat
Spingebill Travels Half the Globe for a Hat is a YouTube Poop by cartoonlover98. It was uploaded on July 10, 2014. It is one of his most popular YTPs, having more than 1 million views. It is currently on the top 10 list if you search for "YTP" on YouTube. Later on, it got copyrighted by Viacom, then even later on, it got reuploaded. Plot The poop begins with the start of the Spongebob movie. The crew is alerted for no reason and alerts the captain, who after several attempts to get out was taking a sh**. The captain slams the door repeatedly on the one answering. The Spongebob name is changed into Spongebob Spongepants. The oringinal movie theater shows the beginning of their part of the film showing the sea with the letter C. Mr. Krabs immediately after glitches out. Spingebill is seen with Phill, who is in a panic. He says he has two beautiful wives. Spingebill asks Phill to say cheese, and the comedy dog appears. Spingebill hurtles a knife at Phill but not before Pottrikk makes a horrific and funny face. Spingebill comes out with the decapitated Phill. He is praised by the crowd but it ends with someone shouting "BOO, YOU STINK!!!" Spingebill wakes up and glitches out. He then tortures a calendar. Spingebill is in the shower and explodes. Spingebill then goes out and gets run over by a bus. He is in Skodwarde's house and then masturbates him. Skwodwarde shoves Spingebill out of both windows of his house and Spingebill states he will se him at Bronycon. Pottrikk then shouts as Barney the Dinosaur, "I LOVE BEING PURPLE!!!" Spingebill and Pottrikk are then seen watching Sendi pole dancing. Pottrikk and Spingebill then both glitch out listening to the Goofy Goober theme. The announcer then is seen on the seen of the unvailing of the Sh**ty Crack 2. Moar Krabs says he likes children before turning to Prickton, who sh**s for no reason, before going over to stare at pony porn. He smells it and says it is EmperorLemon scented. He then walks out and glitches before saying that in the future, everyone will eat cum and he will rule the world distorted. Spingebill is awaiting the news of the manager. It comes, but a zombie homer gets it. Afterwards comes the glitchy message MAJOR EAR RAPE INCOMING. Eat rape does come, and it even shows Yellow Guy's ear bleed near the end. Spingebill then gives sad eyes to Moar Krabs who in the end tells him AAAAAAAAA. Then Fatpat fleis in and hits the twin towers. It then cuts to King Neptune's place he then says "You confess to the crime of touching the king's daughter?" Crown Polisher says yes but... Neptune says But what?! Crown Polisher is then set free by Mindy he says f**k you Mindy it then cuts to Crown Polisher saying mummy mummy moma moma moma King Neptune says what? Crown Polisher says bye then runs off plz add moar it cuts to Goofy Goober where the clock says hey all you then Fred says wont you people listen to? Goofy Goober says its time to say AAAAAAAAAAAA to your favorite penis googoogoogoogoogoo. It then plays the kids saying goofy multiple times, first forwards and then backwards. The scene cuts to the ice cream bar, showing Spingbill ear rape crying and repeatedly slamming his face into the bar’s table. He then turns to Potrikk and says “No, Pat.” SB grabs Pat’s chest and a voice in the background yells “GAYEEE!” Trivia *This is cartoonlover98's longest YouTube Poop to date. *The title cards that Squidward runs into are all SpongeBob episodes that are deemed controversial or hated by the show's fans. They are for "One Coarse Meal", "A Pal for Gary", "Yours, Mine and Mine", "Demolition Doofus", "Little Yellow Book", "The Splinter", "The Great Patty Caper", "A Friendly Game", "Face Freeze!" and "Barnacle Face". Sources Cartoons *''The Boondocks'' **'"Stinkmeaner Strikes Back" *''Breadwinners'' *''Family Guy'' **"Mother Tucker" **"Stewie Loves Lois" *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *"Mickey Mouse" *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''The Simpsons'': **"Lisa's Pony" *''The Simpsons (Tracey Ullman Shorts)'' **'"Zoo Story" *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **"The Algae's Always Greener" **"The Camping Episode" **"Chocolate with Nuts" **"Gary Takes a Bath" **"Help Wanted" **"House Fancy" **"Idiot Box" **"Jellyfish Hunter" **"Just One Bite" **"Krusty Krab Training Video" **"Krusty Love" **"The Lost Episode" **"Mid-Life Crustacean" **"Missing Identity" **"No Weenies Allowed" **"Pickles" **"The Smoking Peanut" **"SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" **"Face Freeze" Films *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters'' *A Goofy Movie *''Frozen'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Shrek 2'' *"Space Jam" *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' Music *"C is for Cookie" by Cookie Monster *"Gangam Style" by PSY *"Space Jam" by Quad City DJ’s *"Umbrella" by Rihanna and Jay-Z TV Shows *''Barney and Friends'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Community'' *''Sesame Street'' Video Games *''Super Mario 64'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *Mario Kart 64 *'Mario Kart Wii' Web Series *''The Nostalgia Critic'' **''''"Top 11 Simpsons Episodes" Web Videos *"Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME" by Don't Hug Me .I'm Scared *"Rainbow Road" by RhymesWithStomach *"Reporter interrupted during live broadcast (FHRITP)" by thepofguy *asdfmovie by Tomska Voice Cast(in order of appearance) *Piartes - Various not very paid well actors. *SpongeBob/French Narrator/Guy on phone/Thug eating a bowl of nails for breakfast - Tom Kenny *Cookie Monster - Frank Oz *Eugene Krabs - Clancy Brown *Phil/Perch Perkins - Dee Bradley Baker *Boo You Stink guy - Unknown *Calender - Tomska *Squidward - Rodger Bumpass *Patrick Star/Barney the Dinosaur - Bill Fagerbake *Mrs. Puff - Mary Jo Catlet *Goofy - No voice actor *Fred - Himself *Plankton/Fred Rechid - Mr. Lawrence *Emporer Lemon - Himself *cartoonlover98 - Himself *Yellow Guy - Himself *Squire/Goofy Goober Clock - Carlos Alazraqui *King Neptune/Lois Griffin - Jeffory Tambor/ Alex Borstein *Crown Polisher/Stewie Griffin - Joshua Seth/Seth Macfarlane *Olaf - Josh Gad *Mario - No voice actor *Mindy - Scarlet Johansen *My Ding a Ling Kid - Unknown *Frozone - Samuel L Jackson *Dennis - Alec Baldwin *Big Bird - No voice actor *Gas Station employee/Buhduce - No voice actor *Thug Tug Leader - Thomas F Wilson *Jay Jay - No voice actor See Also Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:Viacom Victims Category:Viacom Survivors Category:Cartoonlover98 YTPs Category:2014 Poops Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob YTPs Category:Cartoonlover98 Category:Famous Category:Reuploaded Videos